unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meat and Taters
Editing You can not ask anyone to not edit an article, its public property. Also, don't sign your edits, sign your posts. Oh, and no article is "yours" see Gruntipedia:How to Edit the Commonly Asked Questions part. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 00:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Response I SAID YOU COULD EDIT IT! I'M NOT A NOOB! I KNOW THAT PEOPLE HAVE THE RIGHT TO EDIT IT! I KNOW IT'S NOT MINE ANYMORE! I GET IT, LEAVE ME ALONE! Editing I am gonna quote your own user page, "I only ask that you DO NOT EDIT IT!" I was just politely telling you that you can't tell users not to edit, I did not know that you were well versed in wiki matters, I only saw that you were new here, I am not going to ban you, and at this moment I have no reason to delete "your" article. Also, the articles I delete are crap, they either have a delete tag on them that I agree with, or I do general clean up of Gruntipedia, when an article is only funny to one person, or when the article is only a sentence long, I delete it. I don't contact the users who created it because nothing you have here is yours. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:47, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :P.S. - I like the editors here, I have made articles that have been deleted, I have deleted my own articles after they "die" (a term used around here to signify that an article has been attacked by noobs) its the circle of wiki life, I just happen to be the Grim Reaper. Response I didn't know then. My article is getting deleted anyway. I just won't edit things anymore. If you have an issue with me Go to the IRC chat room #Gruntipedia, go to http://cgiirc.org/ and go from there. if you would like to see what I have done to understand that I also create go to Lord Hood. And for the last time sign your posts, use ~~~~ In Response To Meat and Taters' Last Statement We want people to edit Gruntipedia. We also want good quality humo(u)r articles. A lack of editors only hurts the Wiki. You saying you're just not going to edit anymore just sounds like giving up to me. It has a Candidate for Deletion tag, which means it still has time to be fixed. You just need to take the time to fix it in a timely fashion. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'Hand']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'In']] Still on the Bottom lol! I'm still at the bottom of the "Gruntipedia Food Chain!" Damn! Wait...Shodowy Left Hand, you mean that you didn't put me on the bottom of the "Gruntipedia Food Chain," everyone is down there? AND YOU'RE A GIRL!? Then that means I did all this for no reason...man I'm a n00b. Well, I guess I have to explain all the gibberish then. You see, the reason I put it down there was so that Sockpuppets wouldn't be on the bottom of the "Gruntipedia Food Chain." I felt bad for him. The reason it was gibberish was well...because I didn't know what to put down there. Sorry! I'll work on stuff three days from now! Meat and Taters 21:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC)Meat & Taters "Show preview" Use it. — Manticore [ Admin • ] 06:39, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Sign your name. Do it. Response What's got you ticked off Blake? It was just a mistake, everyone mades them, that's why people have erasers lol. Anyway I'm pleased to see my articles have progressed to the top 25. And to think, once they were candidates for deletion. Meat and Taters 03:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC)MEAT&TATERS Halopedia Halopedia is also a wiki from wikia, so your username here is your username there. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:58, 6 November 2008 (UTC)